Stranger V2
by alexandero6
Summary: A stranger with mystical powers appears in Titans Tower. He claims he has no idea who he is, or why he's there, but something's definitely wrong. Is he good or bad news, or maybe both?


**Author's note: Hi all, this is the first Chapter of Stranger, my first fanfiction. I'm rewriting the first few chapters, simply because the original ones suck. I hope you enjoy these new chapters, even though I know nobody reads this anyway. But for the one or two persons that do: Enjoy! *Btw I do not own Teen Titans, duh...***

"Fuck." It wasn't something you'd suspect from perhaps the best trained teenager in the world, but it was the only way he could describe this day; A fucking disaster. Another explosion shook the city on its foundations. Every window that wasn't yet broken burst into a thousand pieces, and two more skyscrapers fell down, crushing dozens of abandoned houses and cars. Robin, also known as boy wonder, quickly fired his batclaw at the nearest lamppost, the guns mechanism quickly pulling Robin towards it. Ten tons of rubble crashed down on the spot Robin just stood, creating a cloud of dust that filled the street. Robin coughed and quickly placed a breathing device over his mouth. His eye mask was equipped with filters so he could still see through the dust. Being Batman's sidekick had its perks. Suddenly a loud roar filled the streets, hitting Robin like a wall. "Beastboy!" Robin shouted as he looked around, trying to find out where the roar had come from. A loud crashing sound and another house collapsing told him everything he needed to know. Robin started running, but the moment he took his first step he fell down with a grunt. He clasped his right shin, but another wave of agonizing pain made him stop. His enhanced vision told him it was broken in two places. He ripped of his right sleeve and used it to attach his bo staff, his favorite weapon, to his broken shin. With another grunt of pain he pulled himself up and gradually placed more weigth on his right leg. The pain was still agonizing, but at least he could walk. "Hold on Beastboy, I'm coming!" He shouted. Another building came crashing down, closer this time. Robin could make out two humanoid figures shooting at something behind the rubble. Then another roar filled the streets, louder and angrier this time. A green T-Rex came tundering towards the humanoids. They tried to run, jumping from place to place and making acrobatic manuevres, but the T-Rex simply crushed one with one of his giant feet and bit the other in half. A head rolled towards Robin, stopping right before his feet. It's face used to be covered behind a black mask, but half of it was now missing, revealing metal plates and wires. Robin spit on the ground, Slade's robot soldiers were responsible for a lot of misery. The T-Rex looked at Robin for a moment, and then started shrinking. "Robin, that doesn't look good." Said the green boy now standing in front of Robin. "It's nothing, Beastboy. Have you seen the others?" The boy grinned. "Not since we got separated, but I don't thing Starfire will be hard to find." Robin chuckled; Starfire was a tall alien princess with long, orange hair. She could also fly and throw green lazers with her hands, not an easy person to miss. "Hey, did you-" Beastboy started, but the sound of lazers warming up all around them made him pause. They were surrounded by at least two dozen Slade bots, aiming lazer pistols at them. "Uhm, Robin?" Beastboy mumbled. Robin didn't respond, he couldn't use his right leg and every escape route was cut off. Beastboy could turn into a bird and escape, but Robin knew he wouldn't walk out of here. "Robin, you're the leader, what do we do?" Beastboy asked, more urgently now. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go, transform into a bird and go." Beastboy stared at him with eyes wide from fear. "Dude, no! I-" but the sound of firing lazers drowned out all other sounds. Robin shut his eyes and waited for the end.

"Dude, look!" Came beastboy's voice. Robin opened his eyes, but saw nothing but darkness. "The afterlive is pretty dark." He mumbled. But then he rotated his head and he could see Beastboy staring at him. Then his brain finally started working again. "It's Raven, she's here!" The darkness was a protective bubble of black energy, slowly fading now. They saw a figure wearing a hooded, blue cape that hid her entire body standing on the roof of a nearby house. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled as a slender, grey-skinned arm came from her cape, pointing at the robots. A thin wave of black magic shot towards them, slicing through everything in its path, decapitating them all. "Thanks Rae!" Beastboy shouted. A large figure suddenly doomed up behind her. Most of his body was machine, except for most of his head and his upper arms.

"Hey Raven, you saved their asses again?" Raven looked over her shoulder. "Yes. Good to see you, Cyborg." Cyborg nodded. "These tin cans certainly got us this time, the city's a mess." Another explosion one block away told them the fifth and last member of the team, Starfire, was still fighting for her live out there. "You go ahead, you can fly!" Cyborg told Raven as he ran towards the stairs. Raven nodded and used her powers to start levitating. "See you there." She said as she quickly flew towards the fighting. She saw a bright, orange figure flying straight up, trying to evade the lazers being fired at her. She came far, but a lucky shot hit her in the back and she started falling down to earth again. "Starfire!" Raven yelled as her eyes started glowing. Her outstretched hand became engulfed in black magic, and a giant, black hand appeared in the sky, catching the unconscious Starfire. Raven quickly, but gently placed her on a nearby rooftop and engulfed the streets where the lazers had came from in black flames, incinerating the last of the Slade bots.

The Titans gathered at the now completely destroyed pizza restaurant. Robin was still standing on both legs, refusing to let his pain show. Starfire was standing next to him, holding his arm and looking at his right leg with concern. "That was a complete disaster." Said Raven, breaking the silence. The rest just nodded. "Next time someone fires a rocket at our jet, let Cyborg do the evasion manoeuvres." She said as she gave Beastboy a meaningful look. A gunshot came from one of the rooftops and Beastboy screamed. A red stain slowly spread across his chest, and he fell to the ground. When his chest hit the ground, Robin heard a mechanical click. The ground exploded, knocking them all down. A second shot sounded from the rooftop, this time targeting Raven. They were ready for it now, though, and she conjured a black shield. The shield blocked the bullet, but it had an explosive charge and the blast knocked her out cold. "Star, take him out!" Robin shouted, and Starfire raced towards the rooftop the shots came from. "No more shooting my friends!" She yelled, green energy swirling around her fists. But The gun was controlled remotely and she couldn't see anyone. Cables were fired from surrounding rooftops, hitting her and sending 10.000 volts through her body. She fell down with a scream. Robin Saw it happen, but he could barely stand, let alone get to that rooftop and help her. "Star!" He yelled. "Robin, what do we do!? Something's blocking my sensors!" Cyborg asked, his sonic cannon ready. "Show yourself, Slade!" He shouted to the ruins of his city. "As you wish." Said a sinister voice from behind them. Slade didn't give them any time to react. He kicked Robin in the chest, sending him flying. Cyborg tried to take Slade in a fistfight, he was too close to use his cannon, but Slade blocked all his blows with his bo-staff. He toyed with him for a little, placing small explosives on key points of Cyborg's body every time he got past his defence. When Slade had enough he unleashed a flurry of blows at Cyborg's head to distract him, then hit him in the chest with a powerful kick. While Cyborg was still in the air, Slade detonated the bombs and turned Cyborg into a raging fireball. "Cyborg!" Robin tried to get up, but Slade's kick had broken most of his remaining bones. But Batman had taught him better than this. "Hey Slade!" He said as he threw a batarang to his face. Slade blocked it with ease but it burst into smoke, obscuring Slade's vision. Robin had thrown a second batarang immediately after the first one, this time aiming for one of Slade's explosives on his belt. The batarang hit. Slade was blown to pieces before he could even make another of his infamous remarks. Robin let his head fall down on the floor again and stared at the sky as he felt the blood slowly leave his body.

"Simulation is over, shutting down." Came a mechanical voice out of nowhere. The world around Robin slowly disappeared, until everything was black. Robin pulled of his Virtual Reality headset and stood up. The virtual training program had been Cyborg's idea, and it scared Robin every time because of how realistic it felt. "Cy, those simulations are getting harder every day." Said Beastboy as he opened the door. "That's the idea, greenbeans. Anyway, who's up for dinner?" All the Titans growled approvingly. Robin looked at his right shin and twisted his foot, his broken bones were all part of the simulation as well, but he still needed to check. He opened the door to the living room, and... stopped. They were in Titans Tower, an enormous tower located just off the coast of Jump city, and the most secure building in the entire area. It was impossible to get through Cyborg's advanced security systems, not without alarming the Titans. The glass could withstand almost any explosion and there were sensors in every room. But even though all that, a hooded figure was standing across the room, looking out over the bay through the large set of windows. The figure was wearing a light-brown combat suit, with a hood covering his head. Robin couldn't see any equipment, but if he could get in here unnoticed, he had to have something. "I'll give you five seconds to tell us who you are and why you're here." Said Robin in a calm, but commanding voice. The figure turned around and pulled his hood down, revealing wild, brown hair and curious looking eyes. "I kinda hoped you could tell me that."

 **Authors note: Well, that's it, the first rewritten chapter of Stranger. Hope you enjoyed it. But even if you didn't, pls leave a review and tell me why my story does/doesn't suck!**


End file.
